


data

by halfaday



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - sherlock holmes (2009), dw is holmes and rw watson, mentions of hanging oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfaday/pseuds/halfaday
Summary: drabble based on the ending scene of guy ritchie's sherlock holmes (spoilers ahead)
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	data

**Author's Note:**

> the aftermath of seokwoo walking in on sanghyuk hanging from the ceiling and looking dead

'You gave me a really big fright.'

Sanghyuk undoes the belt around his ribcage, and the one around his waist — up above his neck the rope he used for his experiment goes, and down on the floor his material drops as he moves onto something else, yet another question that Lord Kim's death did not solve. How did the bathwater kill his father? How did the rain kill his brother? Was the crow on his shoulder real, and are they now dead?

Questions, questions — Seokwoo can tell Sanghyuk's mind is buzzing with excitement, and his own words are going unnoticed. Except -

Sanghyuk grabs  _ his _ tea, and adds one spoonful of his favourite sugar in it — he hands it back to him before taking the seat across of his, and he asks,

'Really?'

Seokwoo takes a sip — and delighted by the taste of apple that lingers in his mouth, he sighs.

'Really,' he says. 

And Sanghyuk gives him an odd glance, full of doubt and wonders — but he leans back in his armchair after Seokwoo repeats it, more quietly, and nods to the view their apartment looks out onto.

'Alright,' he says, and he rubs at his neck, massages the mark the rope left. Outside — the bell of the church strikes twelve. 'I'll remember it.'

**Author's Note:**

> short round of tbs fest currently going on. follow [this link](https://twitter.com/TBSfest/status/1360967037548449795) for more info!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/millesoirees)


End file.
